Better Run Night Elf
by AllureingEyes
Summary: His voice echoed from high in the trees. "If you make it to the border I won't pursue you. But if I catch you..." He trailed off, leaving her imagination to fill in the rest.


_**~This is just a one shot for my friends birthday, albeit a little be-lated. Happy Birthday Lina!~**_

The woman fought to keep her teeth from chattering, wrapping her arms around her torso to try to hug the warmth back into herself. It didnt help as a large wave knocked her off her feet and into the cold ocean water. Cursing rapidly, she stood and ran onto the beach as she ripped her black hood off and shook the water out of her lime green hair. Grumbling to herself, teeth grit together, she jogged along the beach until she came across a lone tree near the edge of the sandy peninsula. It was rather large, with jutting roots that made an excellent little cubby against the tree trunk, the only way someone would be able to see her is if they came from the ocean.

Quickly she snagged an armful of driftwood and threw it into a haphazard pile near the roots before digging a large shallow hole in the sand. Hands shaking, she dug through her tiny pack to find her tinder, cursing again in Darnassian when she found it soaking wet.

_'Waterproof bag my ass'_ She grumbled as she stepped out of the cubby cautiously, checking to make sure no one saw her before ducking into the sprawling forest. She moved quickly, grabbing the driest sticks she could find. Anything with leaves or green would make lots of smoke.

'_The perfect thing to use if I wanted to get caught.'_ She thought snarkily to herself as she headed back to the tree, arms full of crispy dried twigs. Layering them through the driftwood, she snatched at her sandstone and flint, clacking them together none too expertly with her shaking hands. When the tinder caught flame she gasped and quickly began flexing her fingers in front of it, yelping suddenly when the driftwood lit with a _whoosh_ and the fire licked at her fingertips, singeing them. She watched in amazement as the fire quickly turned from the customary red, to a startling blue shade. She sat and stared for a moment before her old lessons chimed through her head.

'_Any wood soaked in a salt solution and dried will burn a flourescent blue when burned._' Her instructors droll voice droned through her head. A shiver down her spine brought her back to the present, and her soaking wet clothes. She didn't have any spares, her tiny blanket was soaked, but if she stayed in the wet clothes throughout the night, she could catch her death. Grumbling inwardly, she began to strip off her black leather padded clothing, laying them against the tree root closest to the fire. Hopefully they would be dry before the sun set completely.

Opting to keep on her chest wrap and underwear, she sat huddled against the tree, trying to absorb as much warmth as she could, thinking about how she wound up in this mess. She was blind to the eyes watching her from on high.

TTT

She was a low level rogue, barely out of basic, and they were sending her into enemy territory. What were they thinking?! Were they just going to be used as bait? A lure? Who knew but the upper brass.

Her family had always warned her about a rogues life, and always seemed fit to remind her how unfit she was for the task. Everything from her hair to her demeanor screamed un-stealthy. But if she had received one good thing from her mother, it was her stubborn attitude. Her father always said that she could out stubborn an orc.

She remembered sighing as she contemplated cutting her hair. It was so long and glossy, and bright. And noticeable. Lime green that shone neon in the sunlight. Her skin was rather plain for a night elf. Peachy and human in comparison to the dusky purple of most of her kin. She had been teased throughout her younger days, that there was human in her blood somewhere. Her parents had discredited all rumors, but her peers still taunted her.

Now they were being shipped off to various parts of enemy territory. Eversong woods. The home of their once kin. Now corrupted by fel magic and lusting for more. They were being spread thin and sent to spy on them. See if they could find anything worth finding. She herself was being sent to the West Sanctum with 3 others. There was some strange magic being performed there and her superiors wanted to know what.

The boat ride there was cold and quiet. It seemed the closer they got to the drop site, the more hushed the air felt. The 3 other rogues with her never spoke a word, only sharpened their blades and donned their armor. They all had the same armor. Black cloth, with padded leather sewn atop it. A black hood hid everything but their eyes and ears. She remembered twisting her hair into a quick swirl to get it to fit into the hood.

She remembered the hushed sound of sand and water as the boat made land, somewhere along a quiet beachhead. They were pointed in the general direction of their mark, and left alone. It took a days travel to reach the Sanctum, where they stealthed around for weeks observing.

The first death happened early in the morning. One of the strange magic creatures had detected him. She heard his screams from a mile away.

After the first death, the Blood elves were aware that Night elves were on the prowl, and more magic beasts appeared overnight. They were forced to tread more carefully.

The second and third deaths were the same. They became too comfortable with their stealthing abilities, and relaxed. Both were killed within days of eachother by the Blood elves. Both caught, and killed, and thrown to the magic beasts that tore their corpses apart.

She was alone, and scared. What if they found her too? She didn't want to die so soon. She hadnt even completed her mission. They had no idea what the Blood elves were doing, much less planning. Her hands shook as she gripped her daggers. She had to finish the mission. Three of her peers had died for this. Knocking herself in the head with the handle of her dagger, she stood and stealthed, and headed towards the Sanctum.

She had meant to sneak inside and see what they were doing, she didn't make it past the doorway. A red light filled the tower as a large crystal golem reached for her. It saw through her stealth!

Rolling to avoid it, she ran out of the tower and towards the hills, booking it towards the ocean. She ran along the coast, up to her knees in the water, for the remainder of the day, trying to put as much space between her and them as possible. She was freezing and wet, but at least they couldnt track her.

TTT

The man watched her from high in the tree, amused at her silly attempts to run. She was a novice at best, although a clever one. She had managed to escape when the others didnt. Infact he had almost thought he lost her, before he saw her crawling through the underbrush collecting twigs. Her hair really was a magnificent shade of green, so bright it clashed with the green of the bushes she had huddled in. He heard her grumbling to herself vaguely in Darnassian and managed to pick up a few words.

"Shouldn't have...Stupid...Stayed home..." So she'd have rather stayed home? Strange for a Night elf to admit that, even to themselves. They were usually so bent on pride that they would rather die than admit weakness. It was that moment when he decided to watch her for a while, instead of killing her immediately. Which was how he had managed to find himself nestled in a tree, with a roaring blue fire below him, waiting for the little Night elf to fall asleep. He grinned when he saw her head loll to the side.

TTT

The sand had begun to cool, the warmth of the sun being leeched from it by the looming night. Cool darkness covered the Eversong woods, turning the usually bight red leaves a dusky purple. Bright green eyes twinkled with glee as the darkness took over. Glancing down from his perch in a high tree, a man gazed down at a sleeping woman. Her neon green hair was wavy from drying while she slept. Her skin was a smooth, unmarred peach color. A much warmer tone than the majority of her Darnassian kin. She had began the night curled into a little ball against the curving root of the tree, but now lay stretched upon her back, the tiny blanket barely covering her exposed flesh.

Sliding silently down the trunk of the tree, soft leather boots landed less than a foot from the snoozing woman. Taking a moment to admire the creature before him, the man knelt next to her, sliding his blade from its place at his thigh. She was a curvy thing, that was for sure. A long neck and narrow shoulders gave way to barely restrained breasts, her chest wrap struggling to contain the large mounds. A narrow waist curved its way into wide set hips and well muscled thighs. No doubt this woman had trained hard to acheive such a wonderful figure, a notion the man appreciated as he felt himself grow warm just watching her.

Grinning at the fun he imagined having with her, he placed his feet on either side of her, before kneeling and placing his dagger at her throat. Her eyes snapped open at the cold touch of metal.

TTT

Cool metal interupted the great dream she was having. Angry at having been woken at the best part, she glared at the man above her before realizing her precarious situation. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she felt the edge of the blade wiggle against her throat as she inhaled.

Green eyes narrowed as he grinned at her.

"Good morning." He said cheerily. "Have a nice dream?"

"I did before you ruined it." She murmured in Darnassian.

"Oh indeed. You were mewling like a kitten. I trust it was," he paused to lick his lips, "Satisfying?" He laughed, a loud brazen guffaw at her shocked expression.

"Oh don't look so surprised. You Night elves would do well to actually learn the language of the one's you wanted to glean information from. Don't you agree?" He lifted his chin and laughed again. Trying to take advantage of his moment of glee, she slid her hand towards her now dry clothes, and her dagger hidden in the folds.

Her fingers were mere inches from the hilt before a large hand snagged her wrist and lifted it above her head, pressing it roughly into the sand. The dagger was suddenly pressed even tighter to her throat. So much so that she feared even taking a breath would slice her open, she had no doubts that the blade was very sharp.

Green eyes were now just inches above her own, their noses almost touching as he glared at her.

"Now that's not very nice darling." He growled, causing his chest to rumble against her bare skin. Her breath hitched slightly in her throat, and it had nothing to do with the dagger. His long black ponytail had fallen around his shoulders, creating a curtain of darkness around them. His eyes, like all Blood elves, were a bright shining green. But it was the shape of them, the twinkle of mischeif in them that drew her attention. This man was dangerous, in more than just matters of life and death.

Grinning at her sudden stareing, it drew her attention to his mouth and his slightly pouty lips, and the thin line of dark hair growing along his chin. He was well groomed that was for sure. For a rogue who hid in plain sight, he sure seemed to care about what he looked like.

"Enjoying the view darling? I can't say I blame you. After all, I do have quite the repu-" he shouted suddenly at the sand she had thrown in his eyes, lifting his hands from her only momentarily to wipe the burning sand away. Quickly the woman used all her strength to push on his shoulder and hip to roll him over before snagging the dagger from his hand and lifting it high into the air. She screamed as she began to bring it down towards his chest.

The tip of the blade pierced just below his collar bone before he grabbed her arm with both hands and stopped the descent. He growled at her venemously, his face looking a touch less handsome than it had before. Now he looked almost, feral.

Gasping at his strength, she put both of her hands on the pommel of the dagger, pressing her body into it, just trying to push it home. All she needed was to push, a little, harder! He grunted angrily, a vein popping on his temple at the effort before he began to laugh. He laughed loudly and brazenly in the face of death. Eyes widening, she began to think him mad, before he suddenly pushed her so hard that she flew off of him and landed with a muted thud on her back. Dazed momentarily, it was a moment too long. She was lifted by her upper arm and thrown stomach first against the tree whose shelter she had sought. The dagger seemed to just materialize at her throat as his body pressed her roughly into the tree.

His breath heavy in her ear, caused her sensitive ear to twitch.

"You." He began, his voice heavy with restrained anger. "You are very rude." He remarked, his voice suddenly calm once more. Narrowing her eyes at the tree in front of her, she wondered how she would get out of this one. This man was obviously leagues above her, she wondered idly why he didn't just kill her in her sleep, before she felt the dagger at her throat begin to trail down her skin towards her chest. Her breathing began to hasten as she feared what he might do.

"You know." He whispered in her ear. "I never asked you your name." Glareing at the tree, she felt him shift his leg in between her own, before successfully pinning her lower half against the tree with his hip. Placing one hand in her hair, she felt him run his fingers through it, before grabbing a handful and yanking her head backwards firmly. Gasping at the sudden sensation, she had to bite her lip before letting any sounds escape. The dagger point was suddenly pressing into the base of her throat. She felt it break the skin as a hot bead of blood rolled down her chest, causing her to groan.

"I won't ask again." He growled.

"Linalli." She breathed, seemingly unable to catch her breath. "Linalli Windchaser." The fist in her hair tightened once more, before gently releasing and running his finger the length of it again. She felt it tickle her lower back as it settled back into place.

"Well Linalli, I am Maerlyn Blackthorne of the Blackthorne clan. And you, " He trailed off a moment before yanking her left arm behind her back and pinning it also with his hip. Her breath fluttered as his right hand, the one holding the dagger, began to gently drag the tip of it down her chest once more.

"You never told me what your dream was about." He whispered. "And you'd better tell me. I do get bored easily. And I would hate for my hand to slip." To emphasize he let the tip drag agianst the side of her breast, causing an unforeseen reaction as her face turned red and her body tensed up. He could practically smell the sex on her. Grinning from behind her hair, he pressed his hips into her backside.

"I.. I can't-" she began, before another bead of blood began to roll down her chest, this time from the side of her breast. He pressed his hips against her, grinding himself against her, and her against the tree. She growled to herself as her body betrayed her. She couldn't stop herself as she felt her muscles flex and relax and flex as he overpowered her. The idea of not being able to stop him was exciting her to an intensity she had never felt before.

"I was." She took a deep breath, her face so red she could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I was having sex in the woods." She said quickly, hoping to stave his interest. Despite the looming threat of death, she was embarassed. Young as she was she had never been asked to describe anything sexual in detail. Her answer did quite the opposite unfortunately, as he demanded to know more about the dream, all the while dragging the blades flat edge against her stomach, the cold of the steel making her flinch away from it, and into him.

" I was running through the trees," she muttered, "And someone was chasing me. And when they caught me they... they took me." Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her breathing almost to a full pant as she felt his interest pike.

"And.." He pressed her on.

"And what!" she shouted, frustrated with the situation. He was either going to kill her, or fuck her and then kill her. Neither was an end result she found pleasing. At least that was her coherant thought before she felt his erection against her backside.

"And you seemed to be enjoying that dream." He murmured into her ear.

"Do you like being dominated Lina?" He asked suddenly serious, raising the dagger once more to her neck, this time under her chin as he forced her head back against his shoulder. His left hand snaked against her bare side, dragging his rough leather gloves against her sensitive skin.

"Do you like being held down and fucked." His hand reached her chest, dragging the tips of his gloves against the side of her breasts.

"Do you like the excitement? Or the feeling of helplessness." He had raised the dagger so far up that she was practically laying on him, relying on him to hold her up. Even through his black leather he felt her flushed skin and her rapid heart beat. He grinned wickedly as he watched her chest rise and fall like hummingbird wings. Gazing at her face he saw her thick lips parted lustfully, her wide eyes glazed over in the fog of her heat.

"Perhaps we can bring that dream to life." He whispered so quietly she almost thought she imagined it.

Suddenly, she was on the ground and Maerlyn was no where to be seen. Scrambling to stand up, Linalli reached with shaking hands towards her clothes, before a thin silver knife suddenly pierced them, effectively pinning them to the ground.

"Better run Night elf." His voice echoed from high in the trees. "If you make it to the border I won't pursue you. But if I catch you..." He trailed off, leaving her imagination to fill in the rest. Gasping to regain her breath, Linalli wasted no time in scurrying into the trees.

As much as he idea of him catching her intrigued her, she thought escaping with her life was the best end result of this mission. Weaving her way through the trees, she was determined to make it impossible for him to track her. Leaping over bushes and streams, latching onto tree limbs to swing across open spaces of grass, Linalli used every trick in her rookie book to try and throw him off her trail.

But she felt her heart began to both sink and beat rapidly in her throat as it became obvious that he had every intention of catching her. Darting through the darkened woods, she caught glimpses of green eyes off to her right, and then her left. Rounding a large tree, another slim silver blade suddenly thumped into the tree less than a foot from her nose. Yipping, she turned and bolted to the side, until another blade struck in front of her. Leaping backwards, she turned and tried to run back the way she came so she could loop around, before she was blocked again, the silver of the blade gleaming in the faint moonlight.

Standing still, Linalli took in her surroundings, trying to determine the safest route out. She was in a small clearing, if it could be called that. A ten foot area that was clear of underbrush and trees. It was nothing but soft clover under her feet with tiny purple wild flowers poking through in sparse clumps. The little blooms were no bigger than her pinky nail. Absentmindedly noting how lovely the area was, Linalli spun in the circle, her eyes flashing from shadow to shadow. A flash of green had her racing towards it, intent on immobilizing him so she could make her escape. But before she even made it three feet, something collided with her back and she was pressed face first into the clover.

She shouted and beat him with her fists as he rolled her onto her back and straddled her. Wrestling with him briefly before he grabbed both wrists and pinned them above her with one large gloved hand. He didn't say a word as his mouth found her collar bone and nipped at her, his free hand suddenly on her chest, gloveless, and roughly kneading her right breast.

She hadn't expected him to actually molest her. She had expected him to tease her and then kill her. To get more excitement out of the chase. Her thoughts were drawn away when she felt the all too familiar cold steel against her chest, but this time it slipped under her breast cloth and yanked roughly upwards. She jerked with the motion and began to shout again but was quickly silenced by his thumb in her mouth. She watched, wide eyed as his mouth descended towards her exposed breasts and took a pale pink nipple into his mouth.

Her back arced and she inhaled sharply at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her now pert nipple. She had been with a man before, but never had the sensations been so heightened. She felt her skin grow tight everywhere as he played with first one breast then the other, his free hand massaging the one his mouth had released and vise versa.

Placing his hand under her arced back, he dug his nails into her skin suddenly as his teeth clamped onto her sensitive nipple. She screamed as he drug his nails from her shoulder, down and around her side to her hip, stopping at the edge of her undercloth. It hurt, his teeth pinching and clamping down until she was sure he would bite it off. But it also felt amazing. The wash of endorfins down her body had her suddenly on the apex of pleasure.

Her breathing quickened as he continued his ministrations, before he suddenly pulled away. Leaving her feeling empty. Unfinished.

He grinned, seemingly satisfied with his work, he sat up suddenly, dragging her up by her wrists. He yanked her up so quickly she almost clacked her teeth together. He placed her hands on his leather bound chest before releasing them. She sat there unsure of what to do as he straddled her still. Her face was less than a few inches from his chest and stomach. She felt her own hot breath wafting back at her from him.

"Take it off." He demanded, the joking tone he had used earlier was gone, replaced by a cold dictator.

Hands shaking, she began to undo the ties on either side of his chestpiece before she pushed it back to reveal his bare chest. He was muscular but slim, like a runner. Scars criss crossed here and there, pale white lines darting from his toned chest to the lightly rippled planes of his abdomen. A dark line of hair began at his belly button, only to dissapear beneath the seam of his leather pants. Acting without thinking, Linalli presssed her lips to the thin white lines, wanting to feel the difference of the skin with her mouth.

She felt him flinch before realizing what she was doing, and relaxed into it. He continued to sit on his knees, as he felt her lips trail across his abdomen, tracing the scars there. He felt her try and stretch to reach his chest, before giving up and following the scars down. She stopped when her lips reached his pants, and her eyes widened at the bulge there.

Her eyes flashed up at his face, blinking in surprise to find him watching her intently.

"What's the matter Night elf." He said mockingly. Moving quickly, he flipped her onto her stomach once more, before yanking her hips upwards and she was on all fours. She gasped and cried out at the sudden rough movement. Kneeling behind her suddenly, he slammed her backside against his erection, no doubt hurting her.

"Not getting scared are you."

A hand on the back of her neck pressed her face into the ground, as the other reached between her legs to caress the outside of her underclothes.

"My my." He commented, rubbing his fingers roughly against her, "You don't seem to be afraid. In fact. You seem to be enjoying this." She couldn't answer as her breath caught in her throat. His fingers pressed harder and harder against her until she bit her lip to hold in a wanton noise.

"Don't be shy Lina." Maerlyn whispered as he bent over her. "I want to hear your cries." He pressed against her harder, her hips tried to move away from his assault but he had too firm a grip on her.

"I want to hear that sultry voice echo in the trees." He moved her underclothes aside to press his bare fingers against her bare lips.

"I want to hear everything you feel as I fuck you." He rubbed between her legs vigorously, until his hand was slick with her essence.

"Go on Lina." He breathed intensly in her ear. Grabbing a handful of her hair suddenly, he yanked her into a sitting position, her ass resting on his lap as he sat on his knees and leaned back. He forced her thighs apart before plunging his hand between them and tweaking her with his expert fingers. His other hand wrapped around her, pinning her to his chest as his mouth found its way to her shoulder. He licked and nipped until he reached the base of her neck, her breathing becoming haggard as his fingers moved faster and faster. It wasn't until he bit her, sinking his teeth into her skin that she moaned loudly. Biting harder, he tasted blood as she finally screamed. He felt her swollen nub suddenly tence as she came on his hand, soaking it with her nectar.

Yanking his mouth from her neck, he sat up straight and threw her onto the ground. His pants were too tight, it was painful. Loosening the strings he kicked his boots off and yanked his trousers down. His cock sprang loose, hard and throbbing. Taking a step towards her, he watched her eyes widen as she attempted to move away.

Grabbing her by the legs, he pulled her to him and forced her thighs apart. She shouted at him, something he didn't hear, couldn't hear, past the blood rushing in his ears. Grabbing his cock he rubbed against her opening, slathering the head of it with her cum, before positioning himself and lunging forward all in one movement. He didn't give her time to fight back, to protest.

Her inner walls, still slick and quivering with orgasm, clenched and trembled against him. Falling foward onto his elbows, he watched her face as he moaned. He had to hold still a moment before continueing. He had to stop himself from fucking her like an animal, clawing her up and leaving her to bleed in the forest. Pushing forward until he met the end of her, he pulled back out, watching her face all the while.

Her eyes were half lidded, her lips parted, but she made no sound. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Maerlyn slammed into her roughly, a cry falling from her lips. Doing it again, her crys turned into deep moans. Driving forward he continued pounding into her until she wailed with abandon.

Linalli had never felt such pleasure from a man. Her other encounters had left her angry and unsatisfied. The feeling of his cock slamming into her, sent waves and waves of pleasure over her body. Her skin was so hot she felt akin to a fire elemental. Her inner walls pulsated as he drove over that spot again and again. She felt she would go insane!

Wanting more, Linalli wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded ruthlessly into her, pressing her into the ground. She heard him growl moments before rolled over suddenly, placing her on top of him.

"Move for me Lina." He groaned. "Fuck me. I want to watch you fuck me." Placing her hands on his hips for balance, she began to move on him. She bounced her ass up and down and all but screamed at the new way his cock moved in her. She felt her lower stomach begin to pulse with a delicious heavy feeling. Moving faster, pumping harder, she felt his hands on her hips as she moaned wantonly for him. She heard him moan underneath her, and never had she felt such a high as making a man make that sound.

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh echod off the trees as she reached a climax, her eyes glazed over in pleasure as she dug her nails into his hips. He groaned as he felt her walls clamp down a moment before she cried out. The searing hot liquid coated his cock and the dark mess of hair around it as she came for the second time. Her breath labored as her pussy twitched around him. Panting heavily, Maerlyn once again pushed Lina off of him. This time he stood her up and slammed her stomach first against a nearby tree. Pulling her ass out towards him, she arced her back and presented herself to him, all pretense gone. She wanted this.

Grabbing his slick cock, he rubbed it against her opening as she spread her legs for him, but this time he moved it a little higher. Her eyes widened as he pressed against her ass, Grinning as she began to protest, a moment before he shoved it in. Her breath caught loudly in her throat as he gave her a moment to adjust, before he began rythmic pumping. Her moans echoed from every tree as he fucked her in the ass, a feeling she had never before experienced. His balls slapped against her as he moved, he groaned as the tight clenching of her ass seemed to accelerate his climax. Sweat beaded on his brow as he moved in her. But he didn't want to cum in her ass. Oh no he had a much sweeter torture in mind.

Pulling out before he was too far gone, he laid her down on the soft clover once more, and positioned her on her side, one leg lifted up to his shoulder, he slammed into her without pretense for the final time, setting a quick erratic pace. He felt so swollen that he might burst at any time. His balls began to tighten against him as she mewled and moaned in the clover. Realizing what he was doing Lina cried out, telling him to pull out.

But he gripped her legs tightly so she couldn't move, as he felt his cock swell, before he came, exploding inside her. Her cries were drowned out as he shouted his climax. Falling foward suddenly on his hands, Maerlyn pressed his mouth to Linalli's. He grabbed her hair with one hand and kneaded her breast with the other as he poked and proded and yanked until she opened her mouth, and his tongue invaded. He kissed her like a starving man who had finally found a steak, all teeth and tongue. She moaned into his mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Pulling away, Maerlyn released her hair and wiped a tear from her cheek, before standing up and grabbing his leather gear from the forest floor. He turned to her before leaving. Opening his mouth to say something, he seemed to change his mind as he grinned once more and dissapeared into the darkness.

Laying where he left her, Linalli's eyes seemed to have lost their light. What had she done? She sex had been...marvelous. But the ending had seemed to sap the enjoyment out of it for her. What had he done... The though echoed in her head as she fell asleep.

TTT

The next morning Linalli woke in the clover to find her clothes, her bag, and a scroll on top of the pile. Dressing in a whirlwind of leather and cloth, Linalli yanked her backpack on with the fury of a thousand fire elementals, before snatching at the scroll and stuffing it into her pack. She raced to the edge of the woods, happily stepping into the Ghostlands, more content with the drooling undead than with the drool worthy not so dead.

It wasnt until later that night when she was near the entrance to the Eastern Plaguelands that she opened the scroll to read it. Inside rested one of the small purple flowers from the clover field. There was only a single sentence written by a flowy elegant hand.

'_You know where to find me..' _ Growling, Linalli crunched the scroll into a tiny ball before stuffing it into her pack along with the flower. Deciding to forego sleep, she marched through the pathway towards Eastern Plaguelands, hellbent on getting out of Blood Elf Lands.

TTT

Maerlyn had followed her as she made her way through the Ghostlands. It was relatively easy to stalk a novice rogue after all. He followed her until she stopped near the entrance to the Eastern Plaguelands. She had tucked herself behind a large set of boulders to make an attempt at sleeping for the night.

He watched from a distance as she opened the scroll, smiling as she glared at the flower he left. He had meant to taunt her with it. To tempt her to come find him again. She didn't know it, but he would be listening for word of her.

He grinned to himself as she crumpled up the paper scroll and shoved it into a ball in her bag. He had debated all night what to write on there. He decided to wait until she came back to find him to tell her that he is unable to father children.

She did seem to like the torture afterall.

_**~ This my friends is my attempt at a smutty little piece of fun by request for my friend Linalli! Happy Birthday Lina! Also I feel the need to explain that some of the wording is meant to feel... Raw. Uncouth. Just plain dirty. If I got a reaction out of you, I know I did something right. ~**_


End file.
